All was forgotten
by Bookworm2700
Summary: I was flock leader but they betrayed me for Anne. Max left the flock and got kidnapped by the school, two years later they force Max to got to school. There she meets the flock and will she let them in? Because last time she did, all was forgotten. R&R plz!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **** I have said it once, twice and will say it again, I do not own Maximum Ride. James Patterson does. Sigh, I must figure out a way to get that story...**

"Subject 16 is doing well" I hear one of the whitecoats says to another whitecoat.

My name is Maximum Ride, call me Max. I used to live with my flock, Angel, Gazzy, Nudge, Iggy and Fang. I was the leader, until we were fourteen and we meet a woman named Anne.

She was nice, I will admit it, but a little to nice. We met her after she helped us get medical treatment for Fang when Ari beat the crap out of him. Soon she wasn't just a care taker, she became a mom. Anne Walker took my place and the flock's leader and even enrolled us in _**School.**_ I of course didn't stand for it.

*_Flash back*_

_ Anne had just told us that we enrolled in school, and I was already outside. I heard them calling out my name, and quickly went into warp- drive, my newly discovered power. All sound faded away as I continued to fly, fly forever it felt like. I wish I could just fly away from my worries, and not have to deal with saving the world, or being a mom, or anything. I wanted to be normal._

_ Despite wanting to be normal, I still loved my life with the flock and would never have it any way. I decided to head back, considering I had just flown almost to the boarder of Canada, and didn't have the strength to fly back._

_ So I slept and ate the next morning, wanting to go see what the flock had done in the time I was away._

_ As I got back to Anne's farm house, I saw the flock in school uniforms, and they were all walking out to Anne's car. They looked sort of sad, but that didn't stop them from getting into the car, and driving towards school wearing the dumbest out fits I had ever seen. _

_ I followed them around school all day and saw they were happy, Angel made new friends, as did Nudge. Gazzy and Iggy set off a stink bomb in the boys bathroom and it took all my will power not to go in and scream at them. Lastly was Fang, my right hand man, my brother, my second in command. He was kissing A Red- Haired Wonder, really making out with her and didn't seem to care that I was missing. I wanted to cry, but I was Maximum Ride. I don't cry. If the flock was so happy with Anne, I may as well let them live their lives with her. I would gladly let them, they could use Anne as a mom, no me. _

_ I know it is stupid but I can't take the fact that they aren't worried about me, and they can just do whatever Anne says and not put up an argument. I raised them not to do that, to think for themselves. But I guess all was forgotten now._

_ Fang's dark eyes met mine and he pushed away from the red head, I was already running across the school yard attracting some stares but soon I was already off school __grounds and running on the old road surrounding it. I heard Fang's heavy pants behind me and I ran even faster but he caught my wrist in a tight grip. _

_ "Max, where were you? Where are you going? We were all worried sick!" Fang screeched in my face as his dark eyes met mine and I poured every ounce of emotion I could into that one glare. " Max Anne was going to call the," I cut him off and said_

_ "Well I don't care what Anne was going to do! If you were so worried about me, why didn't you look for me, or even seem sad that I was gone. Oh yeah, Cause you have Anne to take care of you now. Good bye Fang." I wrenched my hand from his grip and was about to pull an U&A when Fang caught my hand again, spun me around and kissed me. I was to confused to do anything except kiss him back and then felt his lips just a bit glossy from the red heads lip gloss. This snapped me back into reality and I pulled away from Fang._

_ " Anne isn't taking your place Max, she is just helping us. Angel, Gazzy, Nudge and Iggy cried themselves to sleep last night because you weren't there. I just wished you were by me. I love you Max." He whispered and I felt tears weal up in my eyes as he spoke and I wanted to tell him everything I said wasn't true, but then I saw Anne walking up with the flock and coming towards us and it reminded me of what I needed to do._

_ " Anne is still taking my place. It's the truth Fang and we both know it. I hope you have a good life with her, the flock, school and that red head." Was all I replied and Fang's dark eyes filled with anger and he screeched in one last desperate attempt,_

_ " Don't you dare walk away from me Maximum Ride, not after what we have been through. We'll leave Anne, please just stay" Fang was nearly screaming at me now and I saw Anne and the Flock get closer._

_ I looked at Fang one last time, and saw how much he wanted me to stay. I looked to the flock and saw the desperation in their eyes. I wanted to cry again. Then I saw Anne and pulled myself out of Fang's reach._

_ "No." I said and flew up towards the sky, going into warp drive to beat the flock back to the house and grabbed everything I could need to survive. I knew they'd miss me so I wrote them a letter._

_ Dear Flock,_

_ I am sorry. Yes I am actually Max, even though I don't say those words but I truly am. The thing is is that I don't know if you are. I was gone for a long time, and when I come back you all are under Anne's rule, I taught you all better than that. You didn't even bother to look for me, you didn't look sad that I was gone. Why? I don't get it. I was your leader for so much longer than Anne was and now shes your mom, she has taken my place. I hate saying that, of course I hate saying a lot of things. I love you all so much, but you replaced me like a broken toy that you use for a day and then discard after using. _

_ Angel: I love you so much my little mind reader, my baby. I am sorry to do this but you have given me no choice. I presented one, Anne or Me? And you chose Anne. I love you but I don't know what else to do, Watch Anne take over my spot as leader? Heck no, Stay out of peoples minds Angel, it's for the best. Keep the Flock safe. I love you so much my little girl._

_ Nudge: I love you Motor mouth, even when you I want to kill you. Stay safe, do what you need to do and **NEVER** let Anne take over my spot. Try not to drive any one insane( except if its necessary) and don't do anything you are not comfortable with. You could have a million names but I will always love you as Nudge._

_ Gazzy: I didn't forget about you gasman. Make sure you take care of any jerks in your life, and never let anyone get you down You'll be a amazing boy, and be good for the others my little trooper. I love you Captain Terror._

_ Iggy: You are like a older version of Gazzy so I want you two to stick together through thick and thin. You need to make sure the Flock stays safe and don't let Anne do anything about it.I love you my blind mutant Freak._

_ Fang: I don't know what to say to you. Have a nice life with red head? Name your first child after me? But I can't seem to figure out if you really do love me or just tried to make me stay with that kiss. I love you too F'nick. Don't change, and always keep your head up. Lead the Flock Fang, keep them out of trouble, care for them like a dad. _

_ Anne: Give these kids a chance at life._

_ I love you all so much but you seem to love Anne more than you could ever love your leader, your mom, your sister, your friend. It seems that I am useless to you now that you have a real mom. Have a good Thanksgiving with Anne, and have a nice life with your new mom. I am sorry and watch out for one another, but you replaced me. I taught you all better than that. I don't know where else to turn to, hopefully the whitecoats and Erasers will leave you alone now that I'm gone. I love you._

_ Max_

_But all has been forgotten._

_ That is so true I thought as I flew away and was trapped by Eraser's a couple days later._

Now I am where I am now. Stuck in a dog crate in God knows where, at Satan's home, even with Satan himself trying to convince me that I " Need to save the world" and a ton of other bull crap about me being the perfect fighter and I may have to be replaced. It has been two years since I ran away from the flock. But I had to. Or so I convince myself to believe.

_Every leader had a army to lead with, fight with, and be friends with._

Ugh, voice. No one likes you voice.

Oh , do you not have a voice in your head leading you to all these random places, because I do. Thought everyone had one.

" Come on little thing. Otherwise we are going to put you in a medium size crate." The whitecoat told me as he unlocked my crate. I really didn't feel like getting smashed into a smaller crate so I went with only a little fight

oOo

"At least she wasn't as bad as she has been." noted one whitecoat and I smirked as I saw the whitecoat that had taken me to this white room with his black eye, split lip, and bite marks.

Taking another look around the room I saw it was a plain white bedroom. A bed sat in one corner and a door led to a bathroom with a shower and everything. A t.v leaned up against the wall and a closet full of clothes was stretched along the side with a mirror too. Why are the whitecoats putting me in a room.

Suddenly Jeb entered pushing a cart full of decorations from paint, to posters, to book cases and books.

"Hello Max, it's good to see you." Jeb said.

" Hello Jeb, I can't say the same for you."

Jeb sighed and I smirked but he waved it off.

" Max, I want you to stay here for a while. You can customize your own room and it will make no difference. We just want to run a few tests to see how a average avian American would interact with other humans. Since you left before you could go to school at Anne's" I wince at the memory, " We would like to try this. If this succeeds than we will let you live your life like that, but if you don't I am afraid you will be a failed experiment and we will have to kill you."

Well, that's a first.


	2. Chapter 2: Fangs take on the subject

**Disclaimer:**** Shut up! I know I am not James Patterson so just shut up! He owns everything, I am soooo sad, I don't own any of it. So just stop pestering me about it! Max also knows that Dr. M is her mom and Jeb is her dad.**

" What do you mean?" I asked Jeb. He sighed and said,

"It is exactly as it sounds Maximum. You refuse to save the world, so this is the only other option. I wish there was another way, but you refuse to do as we tell you so we kidnapped you and now you will either go to school, or die!" Jeb laughed like a maniac and I stared at him like he had two heads.

"OOOkkkayy. I guess I don't have a choice." I responded, hating seeing myself so helpless. Jeb smiled and I quickly smirked and said quickly before his joy would fill his body that I would **ACTUALLY** agree to all this. So since I am the nice person that I am I said,

"I have a few conditions though." Jeb's smile faded and he sighed, am I getting _THAT _predictable? " I want to live in an actual house, with a mom, Dr. Martinez preferably, and I want your word that if I agree to this and I like my life you'll let me live it and be free from all of this." I gestured to the whitecoats and erasers.

" That can be arranged." Jeb said and he and the other whitecoats set to work trying to figure out who was going to be in my family and how this would all work out.

I smiled, " Good" I said even though no one was there and flopped down on the bed and into a deep exhausted sleep filled with Erasers, Flyboys, the flock, and most of all Anne and wondering what she had done to my flock.

**Fang POV:**

It has been two years since Max left. We still live with Anne, and she has turned into a terrible person. Every time we tried to leave or run away, she put the FBI on us and we barley got farther than the Virginia border.

I have yelled and screamed at Anne to let us go or I will call the cops but she just say's,

" Oh Fang I am the cops and just because Max isn't here, doesn't mean your in charge. I am." She is nice most of the time otherwise and try's to be good but all I see is what Max saw in her. A demon that is power hungry behind the mask. Today I woke up to my entirely black room that only had a picture of the flock when it was whole. I still remembered that day when Max saw me kissing Lissa. It made me want to die,

_Flashback_

_ Max had just slammed the door and went for a fly, when I was about to go after her, Anne said, _

_ " Let her cool off Fang, she'll come back soon." So I did wait for her. And waited, And waited, and waited. I sent the flock to bed and stayed up all night waiting for her to come back. She didn't._

_ Soon the morning light peaked through the curtains. Time for school. Iggy made __breakfast and we had to change into stupid uniforms. I wanted to chase down Max and tell her to come back to the flock. If she didn't agree to that I swear I would drag her butt back here. _

_ As we walked out to Anne's car and clambered in I swear I saw a figure sweep over the sky, sending a shadow over the car. No one else noticed so I figured it was just my imagination so I went to school less than willingly._

_OOo_

_ I was walking in the hall by the school doors and was pulled in by a red head stalker named Lissa. She was trying to get me to kiss her and I let her._

_ 'what about Max?' common sense told me_

_ 'She'll never love me back' I responded and continued to kiss Lissa. _

_ 'If you don't love her than take a second to stop making out with that girl and look out the door.' _

_ I did as told and saw a pair of beautiful big brown eyes stare back at me, wide with horror. I pushed Lissa away as she gasped in surprise and I was running down the hall, across the courtyard, past Gazzy, Angel, Iggy, and Nudge. I could see Max in a position to take off, but I caught her hand just in time. She struggled against me but I cried out_

_ "Max where were you? We were worried sick!" I screeched and she looked at me with anger and distrust, but I could tell she was happy to see me. " Max was going to call the-" I was cut short as fury filled those huge brown eyes._

_ " I don't care what Anne was going to do! If you were so worried about me, why didn't you look for me? Or even seem worried? Oh, yeah, you have Anne to take care of you now. Good bye Fang." She shrieked in my face and turned around to leave, but I once again caught her hand, turned her around and kissed her full on the lips. It was a finally act of desperation. To my surprise, she kissed me back unsurley, but none the less, kissing me back. Then she all of a sudden hit a spot on my lips where a bit of lip gloss still remained from when Lissa kissed me. She wrenched away from me and I whispered,_

_ " Anne isn't taking your place Max, she is just helping us. Angel, Gazzy, Iggy, and Nudge cried themselves to sleep last night because you weren't there. I cried a bit too. I just want you by my side. I love you Max." There. I finally said the words I have been meaning to say since I first started having feelings for her. I loved Max and I would scream it to the world from the highest building in the world if it would please her._

_ Something she saw behind me changed opinion, and she said,_

_ " Anne is taking my place. It's the truth Fang, we both know it. I hope you have a good life with her, the flock, school and that red head." She turned around and spread her beautiful brown and white wings, so I tried one last time._

_ " Don't you dare walk away from me Maximum Ride! Not after what after we have been through. We'll leave Anne. Please just stay." I whispered horsley and saw tears well in her eyes. I heard the flock getting closer. I know she saw the desperation, the need, of all of us and then Anne called out to her. _

_ "No." She whispered and took off towards the direction of the house in warp drive. I flew after her as did the rest of the flock. _

_ When we got there, all we found was a letter, written perfectly in Max's handwriting._

_Dear Flock,_

_I am sorry. Yes I am actually Max, even though I don't say those words but I truly am. The thing is is that I don't know if you are. I was gone for a long time, and when I come back you all are under Anne's rule, I taught you all better than that. You didn't even bother to look for me, you didn't look sad that I was gone. Why? I don't get it. I was your leader for so much longer than Anne was and now shes your mom, she has taken my place. I hate saying that, of course I hate saying a lot of things. I love you all so much, but you replaced me like a broken toy that you use for a day and then discard after using. _

_Angel: I love you so much my little mind reader, my baby. I am sorry to do this but you have given me no choice. I presented one, Anne or Me? And you chose Anne. I love you but I don't know what else to do, Watch Anne take over my spot as leader? Heck no, Stay out of peoples minds Angel, it's for the best. Keep the Flock safe. I love you so much my little girl._

_Nudge: I love you Motor mouth, even when you I want to kill you. Stay safe, do what you need to do and **NEVER** let Anne take over my spot. Try not to drive any one insane( except if its necessary) and don't do anything you are not comfortable with. You could have a million names but I will always love you as Nudge._

_Gazzy: I didn't forget about you gasman. Make sure you take care of any jerks in your life, and never let anyone get you down You'll be a amazing boy, and be good for the others my little trooper. I love you Captain Terror._

_Iggy: You are like a older version of Gazzy so I want you two to stick together through thick and thin. You need to make sure the Flock stays safe and don't let Anne do anything about it. I love you my blind mutant Freak._

_Fang: I don't know what to say to you. Have a nice life with red head? Name your first child after me? But I can't seem to figure out if you really do love me or just tried to make me stay with that kiss. I love you too F'nick. Don't change, and always keep your head up. Lead the Flock Fang, keep them out of trouble, care for them like a dad. _

_Anne: Give these kids a chance at life._

_I love you all so much but you seem to love Anne more than you could ever love your leader, your mom, your sister, your friend. It seems that I am useless to you now that you have a real mom. Have a good Thanksgiving with Anne, and have a nice life with your new mom. I am sorry and watch out for one another, but you replaced me. I taught you all better than that. I don't know where else to turn to, hopefully the whitecoats and Erasers will leave you alone now that I'm gone. I love you._

_Max_

_But all has been forgotten._

_ Now I have truly lost everything I thought as I sat down with the flock and cried_

Today I am now Fang, brother to the kids that cry themselves to sleep each nice. Brother to a non talking Nudge, a broken Angel, a tough trooper named Gazzy or so he trys to be. Brother to Iggy who is even more cold and cut off than ever, never making jokes or building bombs. Boyfriend to Lissa for there is no one for me to love any more.

` Today I am Fang, brother, boyfriend, and a broken boy.


	3. Chapter 3: The diner incident

** DISCLAIMER: Who do you think I am? James Patterson,well I am not so I can claim no rights to Maximum Ride. Until I achieve world domination and become the real author of Max Ride! Slowly, but surely, It will happen all haters!**

My room looks AWESOME! Not to brag or anything, but brag, brag, brag. The entire room looks like a sky. Clouds in a sunny clear blue sky. The clouds look like marshmallows, so I have several bags of them all around the room. I also have a campfire, ( Don't worry, It is only fake flames that heat up so I can use them to make s'mores! Thank you for your concern) and graham crackers and lots, and lots of chocolate. I also have a fully stocked mini-fridge ( More like a fridge In my room.) Then there's my bed which is wooden and has blue sheets, the head board is a pair of wooden wings, and painted right above the bed is my name. MAX and two brown wings with white speckles surrounding it. I also have desk with a computer and a flat screen up on the wall. My closet is stocked with jeans and windbreakers.

All in all its a pretty awesome room that I drew out and forced the whitecoats to make for me. Mom and Ella also have a room with me and we live in a small house, but I just forced the whitecoats to make my room packed to annoy them. Ah, the joys of being the mutant bird kid with her archenemies painting her soon to be room.

It was Saturday, and school was going to start on Monday. I asked, more like forced Jeb, to make the school wear no uniforms, like it originally had. I didn't listen to one thing Jeb had to say and was at this house in a flash. I felt really bad for forcing my family to live with me, but mom and Ella are fine with it because we get to see each other all the time now. And at least I have the best chocolate cookies in the world. Mom actually loves being here because she has a better job than she did before and Ella has a better school to go to.

I had walked around the new neighbor hood to see who I was going to live with for a while. There was a guy named Sam, and his family, he was cute and nice. There was also a nice old woman named Mrs. Plummly and really liked her. Typical bad boys, and goody two shoes. There was a lake a little farther away, and the school was pretty close, but I still have to take a train there and then walk five minutes.

However it is all worth it, and it isn't as bad as I thought it would be. I am still suspicious as ever and trust no one, but it is coming along just as well.

After all this, I was hungry, when am I not, I'm a mutant bird kid that eats twice as much as a grown man. So I went on a subway train to look around the small town and saw a small diner on 4th street. So I ran towards the small shop and with the small amount of money I had on me I sat down in one of the cramped booths that had red cushioned seats.

"Hello, may I take your order?" asked a nice girl with blonde hair and a name tag that read Jenifer Joy and she was dressed in a plain blue short sleeved shirt, and a long pink apron with her hair knotted and a pencil behind her ear.

"Um, do you want your order?" Asked Jenifer and I smiled.

"Sure, I'll take a one pound burger, and a large order, make that two large orders, of seasoned fries, a large coke, and a some tomato soup with grilled cheese. And For dessert I'll have three scoops of chocolate fudge ice cream, and a bag of cookies to go." I said and Jenifer stared at me in shock and horror. For a moment I thought she was an Eraser, until she read me back my order in a dazed faze and I thanked her.

She went to place my order and I walked back towards another table full of an odd group of kids. Wait, those aren't just any kids. One had a bundle of frizzy brown curls, tow with blonde heads, a strawberry blonde kid that was facing towards me and another with raven black hair. In fact they were sitting in the seat right in front of me. Crap.

oOo

The flock and me decided to go to Sherry's diner as a treat away from Anne's awful cooking. I mean seriously she should be arrested for that mountain of mush that she calls food, so we mostly eat fast food. Anne is even worse than Max, and that is saying something- Wait, bad Fang. We don't like to think about Max, it always brings up unwanted tears.

Our waitress was my good friend J.J. Or Jenifer Joy as her legal name is. She is shocked every time we order our amount of food, and only she knows anything about our wings. The Erasers haven't attacked for two years like _she _predicted in that awful letter so long ago.

"Wow," Commented Jenifer as she brought us our food. "You guys are still the only people I know who can eat that much, except that girl over at that table in front of you." At this we all whirled to see the girl that was sitting in the booth in front of us.

She was eating up almost as much as I had ordered and still didn't look satisfied. She had long curly brown/blonde hair and her tawny brown eyes faced downwards towards her bowl of soup. The girl was lean and tall, with muscles barley showing through her long sleeved olive green top and black windbreaker. She was wearing light jeans and black converse, and suddenly her eyes shot up feeling mine on her and met them with wide shocked eyes.

MAX!

But no sooner had this thought crossed my mind, did Max through some money down on the table, grab a bag of cookies, and shot through the door.

Crap.

"What the heck is going on?" Iggy screeched as I raced out the door and I simply responded short and simple,

"Max." That caught his attention and we were all out the door into the streets of Virgina.

oOo

_Max, why are you running? _Asked a small voice in my head as I became lost in the streets of the city.

**I have my reasons Angel, now get out of my head. **I shot back but Angel kept trying to convince me that I should stop running and face them, but she was just slowing me down at the moment.

There! The subway station steps stood right in front of me, and I jumped down all of them. I ran and slid my metrocard through the tiny slit and sprinted down the slick floors, dodging and running towards platform 5 which would take me to another station and then I'd catch another train to my house. It was weird to say my house, since I hadn't had one for the past three years, but still felt good. I stopped to buy a hat, and sweater that read:

**Virginia Vikings! **

I slipped them on and hopped they would disguise me well enough for the time being. I caught the train just as the flock showed up outside. I slumped down in my seat as the subway pulled away and towards my desired destination.

_Why? Why?_ Asked Angel helplessly as she nearly cried out through everyone's mind, and I pulled up the hood on the sweater, and tried to block out the sound of a little nine year old's pain.

** Yes, Yes, my dear readers it is short but I have finally finished it!Be happy I posted, and remember, the review button is my best friend, and its Valentines Day! So be happy and share the joy to the review button. Also I am recruiting for world domination and the bunny's are helping me! Never to late to take over the world is my motto! **

** I may be very upset because I may have to get glasses, for I am not able to see two freaken feat in front of me! Just bear with me and the more reviews I get, the faster I update, and the happier you'll be. Now bye bye! **

** Happy Valentines day!**

** Random fact of the day: A goldfish has a memory span of three seconds! I decided to start putting these every time, so if you want a fact send in a review.**

** Reviews are not illegal and I am getting sick of writing this A/N so...**

** PEACE!**

**-Bookworm2700 **


	4. Chapter 4:AnswersOr not

**Disclaimer:**** Llamas with Hats!I love llamas and if you are into funny videos look that up, until then, let us please continue to read a story with characters that will soon be mine, but at the moment are James Pattersons! Sigh, but I shall have my revenge!**

Max was right there under our fingertips. Now she is on some train to an unknown destination. At the moment, Angel, Nudge, and Gazzy are crying, and Iggy is close to going over the edge, and I am trying to contain my rage.

"What are we going to do Fang?" asked Nudge and I wanted to scream, yell, and cry all at the same time. However me being me, I don't cry that often, so I will not be a crybaby right now.

"Did any of us see what train she was headed on?" I ask and no one replies except Gazzy who is now 10, and nearly has the mental toughness of the best CIA agent.

"I saw a big number 9 on the side of the train. Does that help?" As he fills me in on this information, I head over to were a map of all the train routes lead to and how to get there. I follow a bright green line that is labeled TRAIN NINE in bold script. It leads all the way to... Ninth street! And we can beat Max there by taking train ten to tenth street and then running over to ninth!

" Of course that helps Gazzy! Now, we can beat Max to ninth street by taking train ten, since we are on 20th street and then run to that street! Come on guys!"I shout at the flock and for the first time in two years, I see smiles on their faces.

Even Iggy who is the most cut off person I know. And thats facing me, we should probably force him into therapy for that but he'll be better as soon as Max is with us.

I Won't lose Max again.

But if she ran from us, what if she doesn't want to be found?

oOo

I am so glad that I can sit down on a train for a while and rest, even if it is for only a few minutes. I am angry, terrified, sad, and happy to see the flock. Angry because:

You all know why and I refuse to explain it again.

Terrified because if they think something bad about me.

Sad because I had to leave them and to hear and see them all so sad made me sad.

Happy because they're my family no duh.

Ah, the joys of being Maximum me!

It took a while but I finally reached 11th street and just had to wait three minutes for the next train. I heard some bustling halfway through eating a churo **(They had those at my school today... so good!) **that I had bought at a vendors cart and eating, more so scarfing, down the delicious treat. I looked up to see what the commotion was and saw five figures barreling towards me just as train five arrived to take me to my street.

The metallic doors slid open with a squeal and I hopped on running down the small path cased in by people. I saw the flock glaring at me through the window as I sat down and noticed someone was missing.

This oughta be good, I thought as my questions were answered when a muscular, black clothed, black haired boy sat down right next to me. All escapes of exit were blocked off, believe me, I checked.

"Hey Max. How have you been?"

Take that back. Ah, the troubles of being a mutant freak.

oOo

Finally! I caught up with Max in her maroon Virginia Vikings sweater and baseball cap. She really needs to work on her undercover skills. The flock had just been outside the train doors when they closed and only I had made it on, and am now going to get some answers out of Max... **(A/N: Pay attention to this it is important!)**

oOo

I finally found her sitting in the way back with her hood pulled up, so I went and sat down next to her.

"Hey Max. How have you been?" I asked and realized how stupid that that had sounded but Max didn't notice.

Max tilted up her face and looked at me, puzzled. Weird.

"Who's Max?" She asked and continued to look puzzled. Thank Gosh I could still read her like an open book. Max knew who I was and I knew she knew who she was, so why was she lying.

"Cats out of the bag Max." I said and she looked even more confused than before.

"I told you, I am not Max." She hesitated, " My name is Valery." She replied and that little hesitation was the only thing that kept me going on.

"Your name is Max, your sixteen years old. Don't lie to me Max, I know who you are."

The girl looked even more confused and I was begging to think that this wasn't Max. It was frustrating knowing that she was actually Max and continued to deny it. Did the school make her forget us? No, she ran from us at the diner and I know Max. Or so I think I do. The only question is, why?

By the time all of my thoughts were interrupted by Max jumping over me and swinging out into the aisle as the train came to a groaning stop and run out the doors as soon as they opened, and I wrenched after her. There were so many people in the station that I could only go by the maroon sweater and dirty blonde hair that represented Max.

I had always been faster than Max and finally caught up with her and grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back,but her arm was incredibly pale,and skinny. So when I pulled her back around and saw a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes, I was not shocked at all. Instead I saw her at the top of the stairs, running away from me.

…...Or maybe not (Told you it was important!)

**Random Fact!: A cat has 32 muscles in its ear. Which is weird since they must not work them a lot which is why they are so weak, soft and flexible.**

** Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter!I told you the more reviews I get the more I'll update! So, yeah. I may not update tomorrow but as always probably soon ****as soon as I set one direction for this story! Any way have a nice day and... I don't know.  
>Until reviews become illegal, please submit one!<strong>

**PEACE!**

**-Bookworm2700**


	5. Chapter 5: Cookie dough and Sam M

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the Maximum Ride series, lets get that straight. Until me and the bunnies achieve world domination, ** **James Patterson will own them...don't give up on me and the bunnies!**

"I thought that the flock moved on Jeb! You dirty lying,..."

"Now Max, I did not say that they moved on, you just thought they did after all that's happened these past few years. And watch your language Missy!" Shouted Jeb on the other end of the line.

"Shut it Jeb! Who are you my father? Know what, don't answer that!" I roared right back and then we bickered back and forth until I finally hung up. Oh yeah, two can play that game.

I sprinted to my room and flopped onto the bed, cranking my boom box up on max and ignored the neighbors to quiet down. However the man from next door didn't put it that nicely...

Before I knew it I was fast asleep in the warm covers of my bed and for once wished I could be normal like Sam or any other kid.

But I am Maximum Ride, 2% avian and 98% human, so my life could never be that simple.

oOo

When I woke up, the room was dark and the boom box was off, and it seemed that no one was home in the tiny apartment. I drowsily got up and put on my slippers with huge falcon heads on the tips (Original, I know) and shuffled out into the living room where no one was. I walked into the kitchen and saw a note on the counter.

_Max,_

_I Have to work tonight got called in. An emergency, a cat has a terrible disease and only I know how to treat it. Ella is at a party and won't be home till later. You weren't awake when I got home and so we ate dinner and there are left overs on the table. There is also some chocolate chips left over if you want to make cookies._

_ Don't stay up to late, school starts in two days._

_ Love,_

_Mom_

I was so happy at that moment that I thought nothing could ruin it until something happened later that night that I will talk about when the time comes up. At the moment, I was happy about

A) Mom and Ella were safe.

B) They left me some dinner like a normal family would do.

C)Mom treated me like a daughter and said love

D)They were worried for me and my education.

E) THEY LEFT ME CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIES!

oOo

I was making chocolate chip cookies and surprisingly it was only about seven or eight when I heard the doorbell ring.

I walked over, still in my crumpled up clothes from early that day and had a hunk of cookie dough on my finger and was eating more off a spoon in my other hand. I twisted the door handle, first looking out to see who was there and saw a blonde haired boy in jeans and a t-shirt. He was also wearing a hoodie and was very cute, almost...hot!

I opened the door and the boy was just about to walk away when I said,

"Hey."Smooth Max. Smooth. The boy however didn't seem to mind and walked back over to my door. The cold air hit my arms and I recognized the boy as Sam from down the road.

"Hey. I'm Sam Morgan from down the street." He said even though I already met him briefly.

"Max. Nice to meet you." I said and I know what your thinking. Maximum Ride warming up to a complete stranger, but now that the whitecoats aren't after me it is easier for me to trust people since I know that they aren't out to get me 24/7.

"Ya I know your name, I was just wondering if you maybe wanted to um... If you would like me to ...ah, show you around town for a bit."

I looked at him like he was a stranger and then he quickly said, "Of course if you don't want to you don't have to. I know you just got here and probably just want to settle down for a bit." He continued rambling but I cut him off.

"I'd love for you to show me around, Sam." I said and than looked down at my attire. "I'll be out in a few minutes, just let me get my sneakers." I went inside the house and threw on my converse, straightened out my wind breaker and jeans and meet Sam by the door.

"Ready?" He asked and I nodded and I took his arm laughing as we headed out into the night. From the corner of my eye I saw the flock trying to get into the house on a trail that they thought I had taken. I turned around and didn't look back even when I felt five eyes trained on the back of my head as Sam and I walked down the street and into town. I tried not to think of the five angry,sad and scared faces that were staring at me and who they thought to just be another normal girl walking around with a normal boy.

Of course I was neither of these things.

I would never be any of these things.

I am wondering if I should count Total's eyes too, to make six pairs of eyes boring holes into my head.

But maybe that's just me being me.

**Okay. I got one review and am totally sad so that is why this chapter is super short. I will try to make them longer if more people review please!**

** Random fact: A giraffe can lick its ear with its 21 inch long tongue.**

**I find this one gross and disturbing, but still cool. I feel in a updaty mode and probably will be updating soon since I have a few days off this week! Yay!**

** PEACE!**

**-Bookworm2700**

** REVIEWS ARE NOT ILLEGAL! So please click the button below.**


	6. Chapter 6: A date with pretty boy

**Disclaimer:**** I am not James Patterson, my bunnies aren't James Patterson, no one is James Patterson except James Patterson until I lock him up and take his place as the author of Maximum Ride. Until then, James-James Patterson owns everything except the plot. And my bunnies. World domination!**

"Soooooo Max, where did you guys live before you moved to Virginia." Asks Sam as we ate ice cream at a small shop down the street from the movie theater.

"Colorado." I say almost instantly and figure it is the truth.

"Who's your favorite singer?" He asks obviously trying to make conversation.

Uh oh. I say a name I saw in a magazine earlier today, since it is the only one I can think of at the moment.

"Avril Lavigne." I say and then try to help him out, instead of being totally like, _him._

"Who's yours?" I ask as I lick my tongue into my double fudge, extra chocolate ice cream cone.

"Don't laugh." He said and I knew that I was going to laugh.

"Okay. But I won't promise anything." I said and I saw him blush.

"Taylor Swift." I burst out laughing and I saw him blush more until he looked like a tomato.

"Hey!" He said and I stopped laughing until I saw him laugh with me. Soon we were in a giggle fit and everyone was giving us weird looks as we laughed and choked on our ice cream.

oOo

"I had a really good time tonight." Said Sam and I realized something totally shocking.

"Me too." I said and I meant every word.

"I know this is a little fast but can we promise to always be honest with each other?" He asked and I looked at him oddly and saw nothing but truth, and trust and was that..love? I had never been loved by anyone, Fang does NOT count by the way, and didn't know how to react as Sam leaned down and placed his lips on mine.

"Max! Max! Your ba-" Sam and I jumped apart as the front door flew open and we saw Ella standing in the door way.

"Oh." A evil smile crept onto her face as she said this. "Oh, OOHHH."

"Will you stop with the 'Oh's' Ella." I said and saw Sam and my blushing faces turn slightly less red.

"Wellllll I'll let you two loooove birds get back to what you were doing." She said and closed the door.

"Hey sam," I asked and saw him look towards me as my words pulled him out of his fantasy.

"Yeah?" He asked and I said something I didn't tell a lot of people.

"I won't be honest to you about anything that you don't need to know about, or that doesn't affect you in anyway. But," I took a deep breath and breathed out, "I'll always be honest with you about anything." And for some reason as Sam kiss me one last time before walking away and say one last thing.

"So Max, if we need to say everything honestly to each other I think you should no my favorite singer really isn't Taylor Swift. I just wanted to see if you would laugh. I felt perfectly fine when you did though." I felt trust, take over my body as Sam said this. And eyes watching me from somewhere.

oOo

Dang Sam. Stupid Sam. Stupid Fang.

I cussed a whole lot in my head and then quickly stopped at Angel's horrified face as she read my mind and then watched her slowly go to bed. I would apologize later but right now I was thinking about how my day had gone so far.

Woke up

ate breakfast

fought with Anne

fought with Iggy

apologized to Iggy

took flock out to the diner

saw Jenifer

Saw Max

Chased after Max with the flock

caught max

watched Max escape

follow Max and figure out where her house was with the flock and staked out like a stalker

saw Max talk to a boy

boy's name was Sam

Boy is now referred to as pretty boy

hated pretty boy

watched Max and pretty boy's date

Saw Max trust pretty boy and worst of all...

Saw Max and pretty boy kissed

Went home totally disgusted by the creep

Thought bad things about pretty boy

Wrote this long list

Highlight and low light of the night: Seeing Sam admit his favorite singer is Taylor swift,

Low light: Seeing him admit that he was kidding, and watch him kiss the love of my life.

Ah the fun of being me.

oOo

I wanted to see if Max would still be awake and make sure that she was okay so I went over there and saw something that I would hate for a long period of time after.

Ella and Max were sitting in Max's totally wicked room (For a girl anyway.) and talking about her date with pretty boy.

"So Max, where did he take you?" Asked Ella and Max laughed at the girls eagerness.

"He showed me around town, and took me to a movie and after we went out for ice cream." She said and I watched as a dreamy expression took over Ella's face.

"So romantic." She said dreamily and nearly barfed as my super sight and hearing went into over drive and I saw Max laugh again. Gosh I loved her laugh...

"What about that kiss, or should I saw kisses?" Asked Ella and I felt my body tense up as Max laughed yet again. Did pretty boy slip something into her drink?

Note to self: See If pretty boy put anything into Max's drink.

"What can I say? They were kisses, my first one actually." Max said a little ruefully and I saw Ella smile and I saw my heart break.

"Awwww! I can't wait until I get to plan your guy's wedding!" Ella said and I was about ready to scream that they would NOT get married but I saw Max beat me to it.

"ELLA! We are not getting married, he's just a boy." Max said and I felt my heart mend just a bit.

"Yeah, but from what everyone says about him, he is nice sweet and captain of the soccer team!" Said Ella and I wondered how if they were only here a day, how did she find all that out? Either way I knew she was right since I went to the same school as him.

"Oh Ella, I like Sam, A lot. But I just need sometime to settle down in a new town, and he really helped me. Doesn't mean this will get serious." Said Max and I felt my heart swell with pride and be pieced back together again.

"But it might!" Said Ella and I wanted to go in there and say that Max was right that she shouldn't let this relationship go to far.

"But it might. You're right Ella, but right now, lets just try to stay safe."

Oops. There goes my heart again. Shattering into a million pieces.

Max was right. I was her first kiss. I loved her first. I still love her. The flock and I loved her first. But in the letter she wrote one thing that stuck with me for the past tow years and would stick with me all my life,.

_But all has been forgotten_

**Wow. That was long considering I wrought this in under a hour. But I was just so inspired to write this right now and It is super late and I have been playing the impossible quiz ALL night. My arm hurts and it has taken me FOREVER to beat the quiz, and I still haven't finished it, but don't worry I will. I am currently talking to my best friend.**

** RANDOM FACT: Honey bees have hair on their eyes.**

**Weird, I know.**

**WELL, good night and please review, no one is out lawing any reviews. **

**PEACE!**

**-Bookworm2700**


End file.
